


The Hunt, HEROES Jessica/Claire

by BiPagan



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Challenge: The Second Heroes Pornathon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiPagan/pseuds/BiPagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for technosage's THE SECOND HEROES PORNATHON.<br/>Prompt: Jessica/Claire, Jessica slices open the webbing between Claire's fingers and licks them like they were the mouth of her cunt</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt, HEROES Jessica/Claire

_**The Hunt, HEROES Jessica/Claire**_  
[The Hunt](http://technosage.livejournal.com/121822.html?thread=1780446#t1780446) written for the Heroes Pornathon for the "Jessica/Claire, Jessica slices open the webbing between Claire's fingers" prompt.

  
_Is that bitch ever gonna give up?_ Jessica wonders as she runs through the trees. If she had been paying attention, she would have noticed the trees thinning as she got closer to a rock face. Thankfully, she slows in time to look up at the cliff and realize she's trapped. _Damn it._

 

Breathing deeply, she turns around to see Claire grinning madly. "I've been chasing you since I got out of high school, Jessica. I'm not going to let you get away. You've hurt too many people and it ends now."

"Over your dead body, Claire." Jessica says as she leaps at the smaller blonde.

Their bodies fall to the ground as fists punch, hands grab, and teeth bite. Struggling against the power of the other, covered in dirt and sweat, the two women viciously try to unsuccessfully pin the other. Claire pushes Jessica's head to the side with the palm of her right hand. Jessica takes the opportunity, twists into the space between Claire's thumb and index finger, and bites down hard. Claire stops fighting, shocked by the blood she sees flowing out of Jessica mouth. In that lovely moment of inactivity, Jessica throws Claire over and pins her to the ground.

"Let go of my hand, bitch!" Claire moves her hand back and forth but Jessica only bites down harder. Her tongue flicks the wound. Claire gasps and grinds upward onto Jessica's body. Jessica's eyes grow dark. She uses both hands to rip open Claire's shirt. Buttons fly off and Jessica scratches deep wounds across Claire's chest. The bloody gashes heal as quickly as they are made. Claire smiles sweetly, "You'll have to do better than that to hurt me."

Jessica looks down at the younger woman with a dirty thought. She watches as blood drips out of her mouth onto Claire's swelling flesh. Jessica opens her mouth, releasing Claire's hand, and dives onto her mouth. Claire tastes her own blood as Jessica's tongue forces her mouth open. She's too shocked to realize Jessica's hand snaked down her running shorts. She moans into Jessica's mouth, her now healed hand reaching up into Jessica's hair as her clit is teased.

Jessica feels a shocking pain as her head is pulled back. Claire looks up darkly right before she brings Jessica's neck down to her mouth. The older woman screams with joy as teeth chomp down near her ear. She rubs herself against Claire's firm thigh. Jessica groans and quickens her tempo, encouraged by growing dampness. "Don't stop. Please, don't stop." Claire whispers into her ear. Suddenly seized by a rush of sensation so intense, Claire arches upward with halted breath.

Jessica rolls off her to watch Claire's deep breaths turn into a lazy grin.

Claire turns her head and crouches over Jessica. Her hand reaching to Jessica's breasts, fondling one through the dirty t-shirt. She smirks, "Tag. You're it." before running out into the forest.

_I think I'll give her a head start this time._ Jessica smiles into the sunshine.   
**  
******


End file.
